


Harbor

by Luzula



Category: Wilby Wonderful
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"worn down by strangers; all you need's a friend"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> For the snippet tag at [](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dsc6dsnippets**](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/), again. I've been tempted by this prompt ever since I saw it, but no idea came to me. Until suddenly I realized I should try it in a different fandom. I am proud to present my second-ever Wilby Wonderful snippet! \o/ Thanks to [](http://andeincascade.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**andeincascade**](http://andeincascade.dreamwidth.org/) for beta reading.

"Oh, shit!" Sandra said, as the coffeepot overturned, breaking into pieces and splashing coffee all over the floor. It was the last straw.

Irene Miller had been nasty to her at lunch, she had tons of paperwork for the newly-bought diner to fill in, and she was worried about Emily's first day at school.

Sandra didn't know why she'd thought Wilby would be some sort of paradise. It wasn't like it'd been paradise before--she'd left it, after all--but it had been tucked away in a safe corner of her mind all those years among strangers. It was home.

But now everyone here felt like a stranger, too, even people she'd known before she left. She sighed, staring down at the mess on the floor.

"Need a hand with that?"

Sandra looked up. And stared, and then threw her arms around the man's neck. "Duck! I thought you'd moved away."

"Whoa, there." But Duck was smiling. "Well, I came back. Just like you."

He put his arms around her and hugged back, and Sandra held on a while longer before reluctantly letting go.

"God, am I glad to see you," she said.

Duck had more lines on his face, and he seemed more solid, but he had the same spiky hair as in high school. She remembered the time they'd sat down by the shore, and he'd told her he was gay. Not that she hadn't already guessed that, but it meant something that he'd told her.

Duck smiled again, grabbed the broom and started sweeping up the glass. "I'm glad you're back. This place can do with some shaking up."

Sandra went to get the mop. "It's good to be back."


End file.
